Lost Maze Memory : Final Chapter
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Karena akun "ChikaftNeiyha" tidak bisa dibuka. Maka saya post final chapternya disini terpisah dengan 13 chapter lainnya. / Ditengah kebangkrutan keluarga Megurine, sang pengusaha sukses Kaito Shion menawarkan bantuan cuma-cuma. dengan syarat Luka mau menjadi istrinya. Hell! Luka sudah punya seseorang yang disuka, tahu! / Rnr please? Fin thanks for reading


LOST MAZE MEMORY

DISCLAMER : YAMAHA SELAKU PEMBUAT COCALOID eh VOCALOID

STORY BY NEIYHA

RAYED : M

MACAM-MACAM WARNING JADI SATU POKOKNYA

FINAL CHAP

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Sang pria tidak mengindahkan isak tangis perempuan yang tertindih dibawahnya. Memegang erat kedua lengannya yang diletakkan tepat dibelakang punggungnya. Masih dengan irama maju-mundur yang teratur si mahkota biru berusaha untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan sang wanita idaman sedalam mungkin.

Suasana temaram dan bau peluh yang bercampur diudara menambah keerotisan nilai permainan mereka. Ditemani dengan suara berdetik dari jam dinakas yang ada disamping ranjang yang bergoyang, sang pria tak henti-hentinya melantunkan nama panggilan sang wanita bersurai pink yang sudah tak berdaya dibawah kendalinya. Bahkan rintihan kesakitan yang dikumandang bibir merah nan bengkak berkilat penuh saliva tidak menghentikan kebringasan Kaito untuk tetap menggagahi Luka.

"Brengsek! Le-ah Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Luka panik kemudian menggigit sprei yang acak-acakan untuk menahan hantaman tubuh Kaito yang membuat ranjang sebagai alasnya berguncang hebat kesana-kemari. Menggeram-geram marah sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang sudah banjir air mata. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, Luka kembali beringsut mencoba membebaskan diri.

"Aku membencimu Shion-sama! Sangat membencimuuu-aaah!" Pekik Luka garang mendapati usahanya untuk melarikan diri kembali gagal karena Kaito menarik rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Menghujam penuh tenaga, Kaito menurunkan kepalanya mengecupi jejak merah yang dia berikan sepanjang leher jenjang seputih susu milik Luka.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Luka, sangat mencintaimu." Balasnya disela-sela kecupan basah yang didaratkannya. Melepaskan kedua tangan Luka untuk beringsut memijat gundukan empuk didada Luka. Jari-jemarinya yang panjang menemukan puncak basah penuh saliva yang tadi sempat dirasakannya.

Menggeleng berusaha mengenyahkan gema suara Kaito yang terus menerus membisikkan kata cinta padanya. Luka terus saja membiarkan air matanya turun sejalan dengan irama tubuh Kaito yang semakin lama semakin menjadi-jadi. Sesekali desahan pelan nan seksi lolos dari bibirnya yang bengkak. Bibir yang menjadi korban lumatan penuh gairah milik Kaito sejak tadi hingga kini.

"Aaahhh-" Luka tersentak, kaget saat tiba-tiba Kaito membalikkan badannya hingga saling berhadapan. Terlihat jelas diiris biru langitnya dada bidang Kaito yang tersorot lampu temaram berkilat-kilat penuh peluh yang berasal dari permainan panas mereka. Menutup mukanya karena pemandangan didepannya yang cukup panas-lengkap dengan ketidakberdayaan dirinya mendapati kedua pahanya dibuka lebar-lebar oleh Kaito- Luka meraung-raung kesakitan saat permainan yang Kaito hadirkan semakin kasar.

"Hentikan! Kau menyakitiku. Shit!" Mengumpat penuh kesal, Luka mencoba mendorong tubuh Kaito menjauh dengan satu tangannya. Bukannya lepas, tubuh mereka malah semakin menempel karena Kaito yang dalam sekejap kembali menindih tubuh Luka yang ada dibawah.

Membungkam racauan Luka dengan ciumannya-lagi-. Kaito memejamkan matanya erat menikmati sensasi penyatuan dirinya dengan sang wanita pujaan. Persetan bila sang wanita ini memang sudah mempunyai suami. Kaito akan merebutnya. Dan hal tersebut bukannya hal yang susah didalam kamus kekuasaannya.

Mata Luka yang ikut terpejam terbuka bagai tersengat ribuan volt listrik. Menggelepar tak berdaya hingga mengangkat kepalanya dan tubuhnya keatas membuat akses mudah bagi Kaito untuk mengecup lehernya dan menghujamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

Menatap Luka dengan pandangan lembut penuh pengharapan-walau tak dapat Luka tangkap karena sibuk memejamkan mata menahan sensasi aneh yang terus membuncah dan memaksa untuk keluar. Seiring dengan pergerakan Kaito yang makin menggila, Luka menghujamkan kuku-kukunya pada punggung lebar milik Kaito, berteriak lantang saat gelombang klimaks itu datang untuk yang sekian kalinya.

Gerakan sang pria itu berhenti, meskipun getaran nikmat itu belum datang menerpa dirinya. Tapi dia cukup tahu diri untuk memberikan waktu istirahat pada sang wanita yang masih terenggah-enggah dengan waktu klimaksnya. Memelintir daging merah muda yang mencuat diatas gunung kembar wanitanya. Bibirnya sibuk mengagresi rahang-rahang yang terkatup rapat meningkahi tindakan sewenang-wenang darinya.

Kembali membuka matanya mendapati sang pria yang masih diatas dan mengerjai badannya. Luka mengumpat nyaring berusaha memisahkan badan mereka yang masih menyatu.

"Sekarang bebaskan aku, Brengsek!" Hardik Luka menggerak-gerakan badannya yang malah berakibat fatal karena gerakannya membuat sang kejantanan Kaito mulai keluar-masuk pintu surgawi yang sudah dibobolnya.

"Diamlah, Luka." Kaito menggeram, mencoba menahan libido yang disulut secara tak sadar oleh tindakan kecil yang dilakukan sang wanita.

Luka mendecih. Ini pasti akan lama, karena laki-laki yang masih 'memakai' badannya ini sama sekali belum menampakan tanda-tanda akan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Dengan mata yang telah mengabur karena air mata. Luka berharap, setelah ini akan biarkan dirinya pergi. Biarkan dirinya bebas. Biarkan diri-

.

.

.

Mati.

.

.

.

Pria itu menggerang saat cahaya matahari berebut masuk mencuri celah kedalam kelopak matanya yang mengerjap kelelahan. Tangan yang panjang menggapai-gapai sisi kosong disebelahnya seakan kehilangan sesuatu yang sejatinya ada didalam dekapannya, sebelum terlonjak sadar dan mencari sosok yang harusnya terbaring bersama dengannya setelah malam kemarin dihabisinya diatas ranjang yang sama. Memakai celana panjangnya dengan asal-asalan. Kaito bergegas menyelusuri seluruh sudut rumah milik sang wanita, berdo'a disetiap langkah agar segera bertemu dengannya dan menjelaskan semuanya sebelum kesalahpahaman semakin menjadi.

"Shit! LUKA! Jangan gila!" Kalap, Kaito menarik Luka yang sudah naik keatas pagar beranda apartemennya. Entah lakon bunuh diri apa yang dipikirkan wanita berambut sewarna permen itu dengan memanjat pembatas pagar dan hendak menjatuhkan diri bersama gravitasi yang menariknya.

"Lepaskan Shion-sama! Biarkan aku mati! Biar saja aku-hiks! Tak ada gunanya aku hidup lagi didunia ini!" Histeris, Luka memukul-mukul dada Kaito yang merangkulnya erat setelah menyelamatkannya dari aksi nekat bunuh diri yang hampir dilakukannya. Air mata yang entah sudah tumpah berapa banyak masih mengalir deras dipipinya seakan tak pernah kehabisan pasokan air akibat beberapa tahun memendam kesedihan sendirian.

"Kau tidak mengerti Shion-sama. Hidupku sudah tidak ada artinya lagi sekarang. Semua berantakan! Perusahaanku, harga diriku, bahkan cintaku! Aku tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengannya! Lagian aku sanksi, apa dia masih mengingatku-" Racau Luka disertai senyum getir yang menghias wajahnya yang berantakan. Sebelum menenggelamkan diri pada dada bidang Kaito dan menangis meraung sekeras yang dia bisa.

Kaito bungkam, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengelus rambut Luka yang kusut dan berantakan. Membawa Luka kedalam rengkuhannya yang lebih erat. Kaito membisikkan kata-kata yang dikiranya bisa menghiburkan hati Luka yang sedang terluka.

"Masih ada aku Luka-masih ada aku disisimu." Mengulang kalimat bagi mantra agar Luka tak kembali terisak, balasan yang Kaito dapatkan nyatanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

"Tapi kau bukan DIA! Kau bukan orang yang kucintai. Pa-padahal di-dia janji akan menjemputku nanti! Apa semua laki-laki sepertimu Shion-sama?" Melemparkan pertanyaan dengan nada sinis. Luka berusaha mengurai pelukan Kaito walau akhirnya menyerah karena tangan-tangan yang melingkari punggungnya sangat erat seperti borgol hidup yang mengikatnya.

"Katakan, siapa 'dia'? Dan aku akan mengantikannya untukmu." Intrograsi Kaito, membawa dagu Luka untuk menatap langsung kepadanya. Terselip nada cemburu di setiap katanya dan guratan luka di setiap pancaran matanya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau bukan dia!"

"Dan kalau kau mau aku bisa menjadi DIRINYA!" Kaito berteriak, membuat Luka berjenggit ngeri karena nada tinggi yang dihasilkannya berhasil membuat bulu romanya meremang. Sungguh, Kaito tidak sedang bermain-main. Kalaupun Luka meminta seseorang yang bukan dirinya, maka Kaito tak keberatan mengubah dirinya dan menjadi orang yang Luka inginkan.

Luka menatap Kaito lekat-lekat. Sebelum akhirnya mengusap bekas-bekas lelehan air mata yang meninggalkan jejak dipipinya. Mendengus mengejek, Luka kembali menatap Kaito dengan nyalang penuh sorot ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa menggantikannya Shion-sama. Karena dari dulu sampai sekarang, hatiku sudah dicuri olehnya." Tantang Luka garang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya yang hanya terbalut kemeja dengan kancing yang ditautkan secara asal-asalan.

Ah, putus sudah. Putus sudah semua urat kesabaran yang sudah Kaito jaga agar terikat kuat sangat rapat. Menarik lengan Luka dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pink milik wanitanya yang sudah bengkak karena ulahnya. Kaito lagi-lagi menutup jarak diantara keduanya, hingga interaksi intim kembali terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dan hatiku juga sudah terlanjur dicuri olehmu Luka. Tak ingatkah kau tentang diriku dimasa itu? Dimasa kau menyelamatkanku dari jurang keputus asaan? Malaikat kecilku. Permataku. Hidupku." Ujar Kaito dengan bibir yang masih saling bersinggungan satu sama lain. Luka menggeleng, tak mengerti apa yang Kaito maksud.

"Dengar Luka-" Nafasnya tersenggal kala kedua bibir itu kembali memberi jarak. Merogoh kantong celana yang digunakannya, Kaito menarik secarik kain berwarna putih dengan aksen renda dipinggirnya dan jahitan berbentuk huruf "L.M" diujungnya. "Kau masih ingat ini?" Tanyanya disertai nada putus asa yang ketara memenuhi dirinya saat itu.

Mata saphire Luka terbelalak lebar dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepannya. Tangannya saling membungkam mulutnya yang hampir memekik nyaring, bahunya merosot. Jadi selama ini-

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Luka menyangkal, dengan terbata-bata tangannya menggapai saputangan familiar yang masih menggantung diudara. "Ka-kau bukan-ti-tidak tidak ini pasti ada yang salah!" Mencoba lari dari kenyataan, Luka menggelengkan kepala sekeras yang dia bisa mencoba untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa hal tersebut mustahil menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau masih ingat aku?" Kaito menangkap kedua tangan Luka, membawanya naik agar dapat memandang langsung menyelami biru langit didalamnya.

"O-oni-chan-" Panggil Luka tergagap. "O-oni-chan-" Sekali lagi mencoba memastikan. Kaito hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil dan bibir yang masih setia mengecup ujung pelipis Luka.

"Luka aku-"

Perkataan Kaito terpotong karena tiba-tiba Luka menerjangnya hingga tersungkur diatas lantai. Tidak hanya itu, yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ketika Luka menghujaninya dengan berbagai kecupan dan lumatan diwajahnya dan bibirnya.

"Oni-chan-oni-chan-" Ulang Luka berkali-kali belum melepas pelukannya pada leher Kaito. "Oni-chan, kau menepati janjimu." Bisiknya berkali-kali.

Seolah-olah beban berat terangkat dari pundaknya. Luka berubah manja didepan Kaito, melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Kaito tanpa ada niat untuk melepasnya, Luka memandang Kaito yang masih belum bereaksi apa-apa karena terlalu kaget dengan semua perubahan yang terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Pfftt- baka Oni-chan. Seandainya kau bilang daridulu tentu tidak akan serumit ini." Terkekeh kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Luka memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya, mengambil tempat disamping Kaito. Sang gadis bermahkota pink itu menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya sebelum menumpukan dagu runcing miliknya diatasnya.

"Waktu aku kecil, aku menemukan seorang anak laki-laki remaja yang babak belur di taman-" Luka memulai ceritanya, Kaito bangkit, mengambil posisi disebelahnya dan mengalungkan tangannya dipundak sang wanita. Ajaib, tak ada penolakkan, yang ada malah tangan Luka yang mengapai tangan Kaito agar semakin memperat pelukannya.

"Aku memberinya saputangan untuk menyeka tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan darah. Well, seorang berandalan yang menepis semua yang kulakukan untuknya." Ikut bernostalgia, Kaito tersenyum samar memutar ulang kronologis cerita yang Luka jabarkan didalam otaknya.

"Yeah, berandal tengik yang tak takut pada dunia." Kaito berbisik sendiri, Luka menoleh sejenak sebelum menggidikan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang terpotong.

"Bukannya berterima kasih, si berandal tak tahu diri malah, ups-" Luka menghentikan ceritanya menyadari tatapan Kaito yang seakan terganggu dengan julukan yang diberikannya. "Maksudku, kau malah menggelar konfrontasi terbuka berujung pada-" Pause, Luka enggan melanjutkan narasi panjangnya.

"Taruhan konyol. Soal masa depan." Kaito menambahkan, menciumi kepala Luka yang terpampang didepannya.

"Aku menyebutnya sebagai janji untuk meminangku, Shion-sama." Luka mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum tertawa melihat reaksi konyol sang pengusaha sukses tersebut yang hanya bisa membuka mulutnya seperti engsel yang kehabisan minyak.

Ah-Luka seandainya kau tahu berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan Kaito hanya untuk melihatmu tertawa, bukannya memandangnya seperti musuh bebuyutan yang kau takuti. Kaito menghela nafas, ya-benar yang tadi Luka katakan. Seandainya dia tidak menomorsatukan gengsinya dan memberitahukan semuanya dari awal. Mungkin saat ini dirinya dan Luka sudah-berbahagia.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Berberapa detik terlewat tanpa ada pergerakan yang berarti. Hanya saling menempelkan badan satu sama lain memaknai kebersamaan yang lagi-lagi-seharusnya- dapat tercipta sejak dulu. Apabila salah satu dari mereka mau berterus terang kalau memang seandainya mereka masih memegang janji mereka dan berusaha untuk menepatinya satu sama lain.

"Kau-menyesal?" Kaito membawa tangan Luka keatas, menciuminya dengan penuh khidmat setiap jarinya yang lentik dan panjang. Berlama-lama dijari manisnya karena sebentar lagi bukan impian lagi jikalau cincin emas bertahta berlian berukir inisial namanya akan melingkar menghiasi jari manis Luka.

Luka membalikkan badan, menatap Kaito lekat menyelami gurat sesal yang terlukis dimata biru lautnya.

"Untuk?" Memutarbalikan pertanyaan, Luka mengusap muka Kaito yang terlihat lelah, beberapa kali berhenti di bagian kerutan yang tercipta dibawah matanya. Luka terkekeh, at last, tidak salahkan selama ini Luka memanggilnya 'om'?

"Semuanya-" Hanya satu kata, tapi Kaito yakin itu dapat mewakili segalanya. "Maaf-" Bisiknya pelan.

Tersenyum tulus untuk yang pertama kalinya, Luka kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Kaito dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan bahu Kaito. Mengecupinya pelan menghantarkan sensasi geli hingga erangan pelan lolos dari bibir Kaito. Berhenti sesaat, Luka dibuat terkikik geli saat Kaito mulai kembali meraba-raba badan sitalnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Belum ada lima detik kau meminta maaf, Shion-sama-aduh, hahaha-" Tawa Luka makin keras, tawa yang terdengar merdu digendang telinga Kaito. Karena sampai saat ini hanya erangan tak sudi dan teriakan penuh amarah yang Luka lontarkan setiap kali tangannya menjamah tubuh polosnya.

"Tidak ada perlawanan huh?" Menyusupkan tangannya untuk melepasi kancing kemeja putih yang Luka gunakan dengan cekatan. Kaito menyusupkan tangannya mengelusi kulit sehalus satin milik wanitanya. Sekarang, Kaito bolehkan menyebut dengan bangga bahwa Luka adalah wanitanya?

"Tidak, asal kau memenuhi janjimu. Dan hey! Ini masih pagi!" Tantang Luka, menepis tangan Kaito yang mulai tak sabaran untuk memulai semuanya. Bukan karena paksaan, tapi karena dasar saling menginginkan kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Menikahimu? Tentu saja kenapa tidak?" Balas Kaito kalem.

"Oh, kapan? Secepatnya-kan?" Ini pertanyaan bernada godaan. Tak disangka, ternyata Luka adalah orang yang suka menggoda orang yang disukainya dibalik sifat tsunderenya selama ini.

"Nanti malam."

"Eh?" Terkejut, tadi dia bilang apa?

"Nanti malam kita menikah, catatan sipil, resepsi, semuanya, nanti malam."

"OM!" Dan satu pukulan dilayangkan pada bahu kekar Kaito yang tertawa terguling terbahak-bahak menikmati ekspresi terkejut yang Luka sampaikan lewat raut wajah dan tindakannya.

.

.

.

Kenapa chapter akhir dipost disini?

Okay jadi ceritanya waktu mau buka id yang chikaftneiyha. Ternyata saya lupa emailnya. Jadi yah dipostin disini cuma final chapternya aja!

Akhirnya selesai juga! Setelah satu tahun ditelantarkan *uhuk. Akhirnya saya diberi mood dan waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Happy ending! Karena kalau bad ending nanti genrenya berubah angst. Dan maaf kalau banyak kekurangan ngetik dan ngeuploadnya lewat hp jadi ya begitulah.

Btw, terima kasih untuk yang ngefav, ngefollow, ngeripiuw, nge-alert. Dan paling penting terima kasih sudah membaca cerita yang super duper gaje ini!

Boleh minta ripiuw buat chap terakhir ini?

ADIOS~


End file.
